DON'T Mess with L's Cookies
by The iPod Addict
Summary: Did L always want to be a detective? What inspired him in the first place? What made him so good at what he does? And why doesn't Light get his pretty pretty princess pony doll? No, it's not an action figure, Light! One shot. OOC Spoilers: Episode 25


_**A/N:** It's 5am. I was rereading my fic Revenge: Just Another Sweet L Loves. My fingers were itching to write something. Add that all together, and you get this!  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note, 'The Young and the Restless' (If that is a real soap opera), or Santa. Oh, and I don't hate Santa and have a conspiracy plan to kill him, either. ^-^'''_

* * *

**Third Person POV**

**-Christmas Time-**

"Watari!!" Turning a corner, a young L ran into his caretaker. "Watari! The worst thing possible has happened!!"

"They cancelled 'The Young and the Restless**(1)**?!'" the man said.

"What? No, even worst!"

"'Misa Amane got pregnant again?! Oh, L, I told you a thousand times! When someone's a slut like she is, it's bound to happen!"

L slapped him. "Get a hold of yourself! This is no joke!! The cookies are missing!!"

...

What? "L, could you repeat that?"

"I put out cookies and milk last night for the morning and I woke up in the middle of the night. When I checked, they weren't there!"

Watari chuckled, glad his soaps were still on, though not caring about the teen whor- uh, model. "L, let me tell you about a man named Santa Claus."

**-One Big Lie Later... Or is it **_**real?!****-**_

"And while he drops off the presents, he takes the cookies and eats them."

L clutched his blanket closer. He never _did_ like scary stories in the middle of the night. "That's terrible!"

"What? No, L. It's good. It means you get presents. They could be better than cookies."

L stared at Watari in disbelief. "Watari, I think you're on crack again. What could be better than cookies?"

The man's eyes widened. "I'm clean, I swear! No more rehab!!"

"Watari!! What about the cookies?!"

"L, unless you can get rid of Santa, you're still going to be missing cookies on this day every year."

WHAT?! "Every _year?!"_

"Yes, L. He comes back every Christmas."

At that moment, you could see in L's eyes that his mind was set. From here on out, he only had one goal in life: Find and kill the fat man.

Every Christmas, L could inspect the leftover cookie crumbs, looking for every bit of evidence he could possibly find. He realized his deductive reasoning skills were increasing every day as he tried to solve this case.

As a hobbie to keep him from being bored, L would also take on other cases. Soon enough, he became the best detective in the world, solving every case he was ever faced with.

Except that one, evil case that he's been trying to solve ever since Watari got back out of rehab that holiday season.

**-Many Years Later-**

"Everyone! The shinigami is-!" L's eyes widened, falling over in his chair. Light- _Kira_- dived, catching L but falling to the floor as well.

The teen smirked, showing his victory over his enemy. He won, he finally won! And now he would be able to see the pure look of defeat on L's face-!

Wait. Why didn't L look upset that Kira beat him?

With his last few breaths, L choked out, "At least... I was able to... get rid of Santa..."

His eyes closed, finally reaching eternal peace.

"L... _L_ killed Santa?!" Angered, Light started pounded on the corpse's chest. "I never got any gifts after that year! How dare he! I was good all year to get my pretty pretty princess pony doll- uh, action figure- and I didn't get anything! And it was all L's fault!!!"

Suddenly, Light realized he didn't want L dead. L killed Santa; death would be merciful! Anyone who killed Santa must _pay!!_

Running out of the room, Light looked Ryuk dead in the eye. "Bring. Him. _Back."_

"Hyuk, hyuk! Whatever you say, _Kira._" The shinigami took out a second notebook, one that was behind his original one in the pouch dangling from his waist. He rewrote L's name before putting it back. "Give it forty seconds."

And sure enough, once forty seconds passed, Light could see L getting up with a confused look on his face. Light smirked. He won once, he'd do it again. And this time, L would suffer.

Because _nobody_ kills Santa Claus and gets away with it.

* * *

_**A/N:** *Sigh* I hate rehab, don't you? XD  
Aren't you happy I didn't kill L? Then review!! Please?? I love them!  
The second notebook was a Life Note, by the way.  
Ha! Light doesn't get his pretty princess thingy whatever it is! XD  
**(1):** I'm pretty sure that's a real soap opera. If it's not, then sorry. I don't watch it, how the Hell am I supposed to know?!  
**Review!**_


End file.
